


My Farthest Star

by solitudedaydream



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Blood and Injury, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Cat Zim, Catboy Zim, Kinda, M/M, Mothman Dib, RaPr, Slow Burn, Top Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, pretty much anyway, red and purple got it going on because god have you seen the show, tallest miyuki does whatever she want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudedaydream/pseuds/solitudedaydream
Summary: Zim at birth is seen as a complete defect due to his grotesque external appearance and is set to be terminated quickly. Once The Almighty Tallest hears of this embarrassment of science they arrange to see him at once. Things just don't always happen the way you think they will, will they? Honestly, in the end, maybe death would have been less cruel after all. The grass is always greener until your feet break up its roots.(Like with all my stories, I will put CW; in the notes for each chapter they are present.)
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	My Farthest Star

In the depth of darkness a young smeet sits on the metal floor looking around in curiosity of the new space surrounding him. It's cold, dark and fairly large but nothing furnished it. The smeet doesn't know what's happening and what's to come. He seemed to be the average Irken smeet except for the major defects erupting from his body. Upon his head were the stalks of his antenna, a bit close together; but beside them were two triangular protrusions that swiveled in the direction of any detected sound nearby. The second major defect was the extension of his spinal column far past his body that twitched and flicked around without much thought. 

"Welcome to the world, smeet. Prepare your goodbyes." 

Those words made him a bit anxious but he didn't truly understand why yet. Little did he know, the smeetery was reporting back to The Almighty Tallest Miyuki of this extreme defect they had never seen before. 

"Is something wrong with the cloning center or is your incompetence that vast? Such a major defect as you’ve described has never taken place." Miyuki rested her face against slender fingers, looking critically at the two scientists before her. 

"My Tallest, we are unsure of how but we can assure you that the mixture of genes used are now under heavy examination to find the cause." The male Irken straightens his posture before continuing, "We will do our best...but the question is…" 

"Do you wish for the smeet to be terminated, My Tallest?" The smaller female scientist of the two, seeming to actually have a backbone, spoke. "We can either continue to examine it or terminate it but we need your command, My Tallest." 

Miyuki's eyes burn into the Irkens before letting a low and questioning hum escape her vocal cords. "...for now, keep it for examination. I also wish to see it for myself." It wasn't an act of mercy in the moment. In fact, it was most certainly more cruel to make it live in such a condition. Especially with the examinations that would occur. Right now, her curiosity was simply getting the better of her, just as it always seemed to since she was a smeet. She needed to know.

Some things never change. 

"Take your leave and I will meet with you shortly. Await my arrival in the main laboratory with this smeet." With a sigh, she added "Do not tell this information to anyone else." She didn't want to appear soft or unable to do her job- though it was not as if anyone could do or say anything to her regardless of her reasons. Both Irkens saluted before making their way out of the room. She turned in her seat to look at one of her drones. They had spent eons at one another's side and even now, she knew Miyuki well. 

“You want to see that mutant, don’t you?” The Irken didn’t turn to her Tallest out of respect but a small smile could be seen from behind the fabric of her uniform's collar. “I wonder just how grotesque it truly is. A spine protruding from its body?”

Miyuki stared at the drone before letting a smile play across her lips. “You know very well that I cannot stand the constant stagnation of the status quo. It gets fairly tiring.” 

“Well, forgive me but that sounds fairly treacherous, My Tallest!” A grin was obviously spread across her face as she spoke, her cute little curled antenna bouncing as she giggled. 

“Oh you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Miyuki couldn’t help mimicking her happiness. Happiness...it was an infectious disease that most Irkens don’t get to feel from doing mundane things such as talking. And yet...

“It’s why you’ve been Tallest so long; You adapt where others would rather walk straight into familiar flames.” The small Irken sounds wistful as she looks off. Perhaps a memory was crossing her mind.  _ Which one of the many could it be _ , Miyuki wondered. “On Devastis, in our training, you would do as expected, but never exactly as told. You found alternatives to unforeseen problems… A true leader.” 

Miyuki’s expression was soft as she smiled down at the Irken. She was the only one who ever gained The Tallest’s respect and- Irk forbid anyone knew- affection. Soon, however, her features began to fill with darkness. “I do the absolute most for this empire… For you.” The small Irken closes her eyes for a moment before finally looking up at her Tallest. Round ruby red orbs peered up at Miyuki and almost made her choke up. “I tried my best. We made it so far...” Miyuki continued to speak despite the stabbing feeling coming back to her spooch. 

“My Tallest…don’t worry...” She interrupted and her head tilted with a smile painting her lips. “It was an honor... being by your side.” 

“...That will be all... Azmik.” With that the hologram faded out and Miyuki was brought back to the reality of her lonely throne room. Even after all this time she wanted these small simulations to play of the one she lost long ago. Her friend, her comrade… her mate. 

She let a frustrated sigh escape her mouth as she internally chastised herself for this once again but Miyuki, with all her power, could not bring her computer to erase the coding. There had been a huge gaping hole in her life ever since Azmik had fallen at the Siege of Granlorp all that time ago. What she would give to go back and make Azmik stay on Irk at the time instead of going off to fight. To order her to stay behind and defend Irk from home. She had thought about it at the time but she knew the response she would get.  _ ‘Irk makes no cowards, Miyuki!’ _ Unfortunately, what’s done is done now. She had to keep looking forward. That’s what Azmik would have wanted: For her to keep adapting.

Instead of sulking any longer, she got up from her throne and gracefully made her way out of her living quarters.  
  


* * *

  
Despite being the source of all new life on Irk, the smeetery was a very dark and distant place. Walking in, even now, Miyuki could recall the feeling of consciousness entering her body... or perhaps that was just her? “Well, where is the smeet you described so grotesquely?” The clack of her heels echoed against the metal walls as she walked with the two scientists she spoke to earlier.    
  
“We have just taken him to the examination room.” The smaller of the two flipped through various papers on her clipboard as she spoke. “No tests have been conducted yet but if you wish to view the biopsy we can have that arranged, of course." 

Miyuki stayed silent from there. As she walked into the examination room she found herself face to face with the defective smeet. Even in the dimly lit room, its deformities were obvious at first glance and it was surprising that the PAK had even been installed. Then again, PAKs themselves could be defective all the time so mistakes were bound to be made. “Stand tall soldier,” she ordered, and the smeet quickly got up from its spot. The light reflected in its ruby red eyes swirled as he looked upon her. 

“My Tallest?” The smeet looked giddy and the two pointed appendages atop his head flew back, along with his antenna. He made a kind of...silly expression that made him look what some would consider endearing. “I-it’s an honor!” The smeet squeaked up towards her. Miyuki’s eyes narrowed at the smeet, watching its long ‘tail’ sway back and forth across the floor, making a soft sweeping sound. Something about those eyes...

“Identify yourself,” she commanded and the smeet nodded. “I am ZIM!!” he yelled proudly with his chest puffed out, as if nothing in the world could be greater. Miyuki's icy gaze shifts from the smeet all the way back to the scientists. She raises her index finger without another word, and the two scientists quietly make their way out of the room.

Once she sees the door shut behind them her full attention is put onto the smeet once more. “Zim… do you know what’s wrong? Do you know why you are here before me today?” 

The smeet opens its mouth to respond only to close it once more. Thoughts trace through its mind and are made fairly apparent by how the small triangles on its head twitch. “Because I am...wrong?” 

“Defective.” Miyuki corrected, only to see the appendages fly back again, one clawed hand covering his small face. _Fascinating._ Miyuki would be lying to say this was not intriguing the scientific part of her mind. She’d dabbled in everything on Irk, all to sate her neverending curiosity. “Your defect is different from most Irkens, physical in nature, but...otherwise you seem responsive.” A voice slides across the wires of her pack like a phantom:

_ It would be interesting to see what would become of this smeet, wouldn’t it? It would almost be a waste to kill it. _

“Tell me, Zim. You’re to be dead by all reports but this is my empire.” She kneels down to get closer to the smeet’s level which is nearly impossible. Standing at about twelve feet, of all leaders on record after 'The Great Transition' she was the absolute tallest, as well as the longest living. Despite this, somehow the tiny smeet didn’t seem afraid of her at all and even stepped forward. It made her give an impressed smile. “Well Zim, if given the once in a lifetime chance, would you succeed for this empire?” Her face turns serious for a moment. “Would you live and die by it?” 

_ See? You may have an advantage with this.... solution for an unforeseen problem. _

“Of course My Tallest! I-I’ll do anything!” The smeet replied quickly. He seemed determined and with a fire in his ruby eyes that carried so much feeling. It was just like looking into  _ her _ eyes. “I want a chance! I’ll do good for your empire! I promise!” He meant it, and most Irkens do to one degree or another. Let’s see just what degree he truly meant. 

“Good.” With that she rose to her full height and turned to leave. Right before she reached the exit she spoke once more: “Have your wits with you, Zim-soldier.” Her glacier cold stare was barely visible over her shoulder, “Your life may depend on it.” It was a fair warning. From there she doesn’t wait for a response before leaving the room.

As she exits she sees the scientists waiting with their backs to the wall. “Alright, I have made my decision.” Her voice was crisp and snapped against the sterile air. “The smeet will live. You may still take samples from him but I have other plans.” The two Irken scientists looked to each other and back quickly in bewilderment. 

"My Tallest-" the female scientist began very slowly but was cut off by Miyuki as she thought she might be. "Currently, the position for being my Personal Auxiliary is still open. If he is indeed presumed to be a fully functional Irken, despite the mutation, then it would be a waste to terminate him." She starts to make her way back down the hall with the two other Irkens in tow. She doesn’t have to look at them to know they are surprised by her words. “Train him as any other Irken for primary deployment, then bring him to me. His mutation should have no bearing on his position there.”

“With all due respect, My Tallest, is it really wise to keep a defective in plain sight of the other soldiers?” Miyuki’s eyes narrow. Any other Tallest would cut the Irken down but she would take even a Vortian’s questioning into consideration. If someone so low questions her logic then anyone up to the elites would as well. A firm grip on an empire is nothing without having a brain to back it up.

“...It seems your incompetence may stop here then.” She stops and turns to both Irkens, who look far more intimidated than the mere smeet she just spoke to. “New orders, run diagnostics on him and I shall take care of the rest once you find him in suitable condition to bring to me. Once that is done you will lock the genetic sequencing that caused this and we shall not speak of it again.” She waves her hand and concludes, “That will be all.”

With a salute, both scientists agree in unison “Yes, My Tallest!” And with that, she left the cold and cruel place of beginnings that was The Smeetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta-reader, @Naticati 💞


End file.
